Luna
by crazililwabbit
Summary: Nicole, being part warewolf, part human has caught the eye of Darrien, a young vampire lord, and he will make her his. - This is a really old Fic I wrote... a long, long time ago. It's after a book called 'Demon In My View"
1. Prologue

Darrien sat on his favorite perch in his faveorite part of the forest just outside New Mayhem. He was in a relaxed squating position with his arms resting on his knees. He offen sat here in deep thought over why he had chosen to be a vampire, but tonight it was different.  
  
'Now what?' he heard Fala's taunting voice in his head.  
  
'Get out of my head.' he thought, knowing Fala could hear him.  
  
'What are you doing in my territory?' She asked.  
  
'What do you think I'm doing?' he asked in return.  
  
'Don't play mind games with me Darrien.' She kept her voice calm even though he knew she was building up rage inside.  
  
'You can't hurt me, Fala.' he would toy with her, see how far he could go.  
  
'Says who?' she purred.  
  
'You know I'm Jessica's faveorite fledgling.' He threw these words in her face. 'And if you lay a hand on me Jessica and Aubrey will gladly tear you apart.'  
  
'Watch your back youngling, I'll strike oneday and there'll be nothing Jessica or Aubrey will be able to do!' And with that he could feel Fala leave his head.  
  
Darrien smiled and shook his head. She wouldn't dare to fight him, she knew he would win, not to mention if she did manage to hurt him in any way half the Silverline would come down on her. He turned his attention back to his thoughts. 


	2. Ch 1

Nicole Luna sat on the roof of her famly's three storie house, she loved the stars, and night in general. She offen sat up here and dreamed how her life could be better. She wanted adventure, somthing new and exciting.  
  
"Nicole get down here!" she heard her mom call.  
  
"Mom do I have to?" She called.  
  
"Yes, dinner's ready." Her mom said as she went back inside.  
  
Nicole walked over to the edge of the roof and jumped. She landed on the driveway still standing. 'Thanks, dad.' she thought. Her dad had been a warewolf and her mom was full blooded human, so she was half and half.  
  
No one would have known appearance wise but you could tell by cravings she offen had and her personality, but if she didn't tell you, you'd of thought she was a normal person.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"You're two thousand years old isn't it time you had started your own line?" Jagar asked Darrien.  
  
"I don't know." Darrien answered as he looked around for someone he knew in the club Las Noches.  
  
All he saw was the regular club goers, except there was a new group of girls. Jagar's words echoed in his mind. 'Me? My own line?' this thought encouraged him.  
  
As he walked over he streched out his mind to the group of girls to ease any worrys they might have, he senced something off, out of place. One of the girls wasn't all human.  
  
He sat on a stool next to the group. It was one of the quiet ones.  
  
'Which one?' he asked himself. 'The one with black hair.' he thought. 'I'll follow her home, and find out more about her.'  
  
It wasn't until around 4:37 a.m. that the group of girls started to leave. 'Finally.' he thought.  
  
He got up and followed the group of girls. When they got out front they parted, they all walked together except the one that had caught his attention. Was she a vampire? No, he would've senced that, it was something else, it was faint but it was there.  
  
She walked along in scilence for a long time. Then out of no where she started running. This caught Darrien off guard, she couldn't have known he was there, he was an expert stalker. He ran after her but had lost her.  
  
He stopped and kept walking. He turned and was about to transport, that's when she jumped. She jumped over his head. 'What is she?' he asked himself as he turned to face her.  
  
As he turned he reached out with his mind to calm her, but when he entered her mind it was so complex, so unhuman.  
  
"What do you want?" she demanded.  
  
"I don't wish to harm you." he tryed to enter her mind again and calm her.  
  
She closed her eyes lightly and turned her face towards the wind coming from behind Darrien. "You were in the club." she said.  
  
"Yea, how'd you know that?" he asked, he wanted to know more about this girl.  
  
"I have my ways." with that said she jumped up and over his head again and vanished into the forest.  
  
'Troubles?' he heard Aubrey in his mind.  
  
'Where are you?' he asked.  
  
'Jessica's faveorite spot.'  
  
Darrien transported himself to a rock over looking New Mayhem.  
  
"I can't tell what she is." he said.  
  
"She's part Warewolf." Aubrey said calmly, he had obveously just fed and was waiting for Jessica.  
  
"Could she be turned into a vampire?" he inquired.  
  
"Sure, and she'd make a strong one." he said as he sharpined his knife.  
  
"A great first fledgling." Jessica said as she appeared next to Aubrey.  
  
"Thanks for the advice." Darrien turned away from the two vampires who had now begun to flirt. 'If Aubrey does have a weakness it would be Jessica.' he thought hoping Aubrey wasn't still reading his mind.  
  
Darrien closed his eyes and felt the tingly feeling you get when transporting he opened his eyes to see his faveorite spot in his faveorite part of the forest. He offen sat here in deep thought over why he had chosen to be a vampire but tonight it was different.  
  
'Now what?' he heard Fala's taunting voice in his head.  
  
'Get out of my head.' he thought, knowing Fala could hear him.  
  
'What are you doing in my territory?' She asked.  
  
'What do you think I'm doing?' he asked in return.  
  
'Don't play mind games with me Darrien.' She kept her voice calm even though he knew she was building up rage inside.  
  
'You can't hurt me, Fala.' he would toy with her, see how far he could go.  
  
'Says who?' she purred.  
  
'You know I'm Jessica's faveorite fledgling.' He threw these words in her face. 'And if you lay a hand on me Jessica and Aubrey will gladly tear you apart.'  
  
'Watch your back youngling, I'll strike oneday and there'll be nothing Jessica or Aubrey will be able to do!' And with that he could feel Fala leave his head.  
  
Darrien smiled and shook his head. She wouldn't dare to fight him, she knew he would win, not to mention if she did manage to hurt him in any way half the Silverline would come down on her. He turned his attention back to his thoughts. 


	3. Ch 2

'Who was that guy?' Nicole thought as she sat on her roof. 'Why was he following me.' Why was her life the way it was, how come she couldn't have a life like she wanted? 'I don't mind that he was following me, I'm rather flattered that a guy like him would take intrest in me.' Nicole's smile faded,'Of course he probibly doesn't know what I am.' Nicole needed someone to talk to. 'I wish Liz were here.'  
  
"'Well, wish no more." came a voice behind her. Nicole turned around but already knew who it was.  
  
"Liz!" she stood up and ran over to give her vampire friend a hug.  
  
"I happened to be in the area feeding and heard you." Liz looked at Nicole. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Some guy was following me and I don't know why." Nicole walked over to the edge and crossed her arms to keep warm.  
  
"What did he look like?" Liz had lived in New Mayhem her whole three thousand years of being a vampire and knew quite a few people.  
  
"He was about 5'7, had dark black hair, great body, dark, almost hunter green eyes."  
  
"Sound's like Darrien." Liz said. "Could I try something?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Enter your mind and search it."  
  
"Only if you're careful." Nicole could feel Liz searching her mind.  
  
"Ahhhh, yep it's Darrien."  
  
"Thanks" Nicole thanked Liz before she dissapeared to finish feeding.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"She knows it's you." Liz told Darrien as he sat looking thoughtful on his perch.  
  
"You told her?" Darrien sounded calm. He had known Liz his whole life after death, she was one of Aubrey's fledglings, his cousin. Liz reached into his mind to see if he really was calm. "You're sneeking around in here." he said as he tapped his temple. She pulled back.  
  
"She sounded interested." Liz said.  
  
'Where are you?' Liz could hear her blood sister, Biz calling.  
  
"Look I gotta go." With that Liz dissapeared.  
  
A smile played across Darrien's face. 'My own line.' These words echoed in his mind. 


	4. Ch 3

Darrien walked up to the front doors of the highschool that he had followed Nicole to. 'Ok, you can do this.' he thought, it would take all his strength to keep people from weirding out and not feeling unconfortable around him.  
  
He walked into the main office.  
  
"Can I help you?" asked the office clerk.  
  
"Yes, I'm a transfer student from South Africa." he kicked in his accent he hadden't used for around five hundred years. "I need to sign in and get a schedule."  
  
"Okay, well I need to assign you with a partner for the day and you'll follow them so I can get a schedule put together for you." Darrien reached into her mind and brought up Nicole's face in her mind. "I'll stick you with Nicole Luna, she'll get you started off. Go wait in the hall and I'll send a procter to get her."  
  
Darrien stood out in the hall and waited. About six minutes later Nicole came walking beside the procter, she was laughing, she ovbously knew him.  
  
She passed by Darrien with out giving him a second glance. She walked out of the office. Once she got a glance at who he was she was ovbously shocked.  
  
"You!" she looked at him with out wavering.  
  
"So suprised, Nicole Luna?" Darrien was enjoying this.  
  
"I know what you are." she said with no trace of fear.  
  
"And I you." Darrien stayed calm. 'I can read your every thought.' Nicole heard his voice in her head.  
  
"Get out, I know what you can do." she took a step nearer.  
  
"Then you know what I want." he taunted.  
  
'He wants you for his first fledgling.' Nicole could hear Liz in her mind. Nicole thanked Liz for being there by her.  
  
"Yes, I know what you want." she said without fear, knowing that if he attacked her Liz would help.  
  
Darrien could feel Liz's presance. "Think on it." he said before transporting.  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"What am I gonna do?" Nicole sat on the edge of the roof.  
  
"Wish I could help." Liz said as she braced herself aginst the cold night air. "Cold?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah." Nicole shuddered but not because she was cold. "I'm so confused."  
  
"Well, go inside and think on it, I've got to go find Biz." Liz disapeared into the night.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
'Well, this is what you wanted, but not in this way!' Nicole argued with herself as she walked home through the park.  
  
'Having trouble deciding?' she heard Darrien's voice in her head. 'I could help.' he said in her mind.  
  
Nicole spun around and looked him square in the eye. "What if I was to say yes?" she had desided this is what she wanted.  
  
"I'll just have to take you," he said as he wrapped his arm around her, "and help you along." he drew her near to him, she could feel his lips on her neck.  
  
"Darrien!" They heard a male's voice. Darrien spun around.  
  
"What is it Aubrey?" Darrien demanded.  
  
"You can't turn her yet, she must struggle or she'll be weak."  
  
Darrien knew he was right, that's how the Silverline got their power was through the struggle, and if she gave herself willingly she would be weak.  
  
Darrien let her go and she backed away. Aubrey then took this chance to charge Nicole.  
  
She screamed.  
  
"What are you doing!?!" Darrien yelled.  
  
"Trust me!" Aubrey turned towards the frightened girl. He put his arm around her, she tryed to break free.  
  
Aubrey reached out with his mind to sooth hers.  
  
'Do you want it to hurt?' Aubrey asked as he sunk his teeth into her neck. She let out a sharp gasp as he drank. She could feel the blood drain away. She tryed to pull her head up.  
  
'I can't die like this!' she told herself. 'must fight.' She could feel herself being lowered to the ground.  
  
"Do it." Aubrey turned to Darrien.  
  
"What?!" He gapped at Aubrey.  
  
"Do it or she'll die!" Aubrey yelled. "By giving her your blood you will have fulfilled the requirements for her to be your first fledgling. She fought aginst me when I took her blood and now if you fill her with your blood she will be your first, and who knows how powerful she'll be."  
  
Darrien knelt by the pale unconscious girl and pulled out his knife. He picked her up and held her near to his neck. He brought his knife up next to his throat and cut a gash big enough to bleed greatly, but not big enough to kill him. He held her close and whispered in her mind, 'Drink.'  
  
Nicole felt her self being lifted up, she could hear Darrien's voice in her head telling her to drink from a gash he had cut in his neck. Suddenly she felt she had the strenghth to lift her head and do so.  
  
'I'll help, use the strenghth I'm offering.' Liz thought into her mind.  
  
'Thanks.' Nicole lifted her head and drank, and as she did an odd feeling came over her. She felt herself slipping away into a world of darkness, and she let herself go.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
Nicole slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around, the room she found herself in was rather small, everything in the room was black or blood red. She spied a note on the table next to the bed. She picked it up. Across the front written in blood red ink was her first three initials. 'Nic, I like it.' she thought. She un folded it and this is what it said: 


End file.
